<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Chess by DramaticGarbage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882645">A Game of Chess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage'>DramaticGarbage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess, High School AU, Jock/Nerd, Logince - Freeform, M/M, moxiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Logan have been bantering and pushing each other’s buttons for years, and their closest friends are just waiting for the checkmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Roman had his bag slung over one shoulder, walking onto his high school campus for yet another year of school. At least he was finally a senior, so he was almost done with this. It wasn’t that he had a problem with his school, far from it actually. He was popular, he had a good group of friends, solid enough grades, he was the star quarterback of the football team... But come on, who didn’t want to get out of high school?</p><p> </p><p>He walked into the quad, heading toward his usual hangout spot from the years prior. A few people recognized him as he went, him greeting them with casual waves and a smile, but not stopping to chat. Making it to his spot, Roman plopped himself down on a concrete bench and pulled out his phone to see if any of his friends had texted to say they’d be around soon. He hoped his best friend would be in soon, he hadn’t gotten to see him too much over the summer, and as much as he would never admit it, he did miss that gangly emo.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a moment or two later that he felt something smack into his back, definitely not hard enough to hurt, honestly barely hard enough to even feel through his heavy letterman’s jacket. He turned around to find the offending item, picking up a protein bar from behind him and glancing around to see who had tossed it. And suddenly there was the boy he was looking for. Virgil Knight. With a smirk on his face, he came up and plopped down at Roman’s side, retaking his usual spot next to his best friend. He was basically his right hand at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Roman just raised an eyebrow, holding up the protein bar. “...What was this for?”</p><p> </p><p>His best friend shrugged. “Dunno, thought maybe you could use it. You’re looking a bit scrawny, Ro.” He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>He raised an incredulous eyebrow. “...You are the size of one of my arms, and you want to talk about scrawny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. I’m wondering if you’ll even be able to make those long throws anymore... Maybe I’ll have to take over as quarterback this season.” Virgil laughed a bit, watching that despite the teasing, Roman was actually opening the bar and taking a bite of it.</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t throw a football if your life depended on it, Scrawny Depp.” He chided, getting another bite of the snack. “I barely even felt you throw this at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up.” Virgil laughed, nudging him with his shoulder as he pulled out his own phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You started it..” Roman mumbled, sounding annoyed but it was clear by the smirk at the corner of his lips that this was exactly the kind of banter he’d missed. Before he’d even noticed it, he’d finished off the protein bar, barely realizing he had been eating it at all. “....This was for me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh. Your dumb ass never eats breakfast.” Virgil responded, not looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, but he mumbled a thank you as he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket. The rest of their little friend group came and sat with them as they arrived, mostly guys they knew from the football team. Virgil didn’t talk much when more than just Roman was around, just offering the occasional comment or quip and sticking by his best friend’s side. They’d all gotten used to the quiet running back by now, and seeing as not only did none of them plan to piss off Roman by picking on his closest friend, they all knew Virgil was crucial as he was easily the fastest guy on the team. And if they wanted to keep winning games, like their school was known for, the combination of Roman and Virgil was an essential one.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the bell to begin class rang, and they had to disperse in different directions. Roman headed off to his English class, plopping down at a desk and waiting to see who’d join him. He at least somewhat knew pretty much everyone, so if the unlikely event of not knowing someone in class ever did manage to happen, it was never hard for him to make a friend. Luckily enough, he didn’t need to for this class at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Ro!” Came an excited voice from near the doorway. Roman barely had time to look up before an excited student plopped down in the desk next to him.</p><p> </p><p>But once he did, a smile spread across his face. “Pat! It’s been a while, how was your summer?”</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t seen his friend Patton in a while, but they always managed to run into each other again eventually. They’d lived in the same neighborhood since they were children, so they’d been early playmates and then long time friends ever since. It was always a pleasant surprise to run into one another and get a chance to catch up since they’d last met. ...But they didn’t exactly like having classes together. It had nothing to do with their friendship, it had a lot more to do with...</p><p> </p><p>The two of them had been talking happily, but as soon as the bell rang and class actually started up, the two of them shot each other knowing glances. After a short first day back to class spiel from their teacher, it was time for role call. Time for everyone to discover the name thing all over again.. And then never shut up about it.</p><p> </p><p>It went along easily enough, Roman’s name coming up before Patton’s.</p><p> </p><p>“King, Roman?”</p><p> </p><p>He raised a hand halfway. “Here.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone already knew Roman’s name, and even if they hadn’t, it was written across his shoulders on his letterman. But it was his in combination with Patton’s that would cause the issue.</p><p> </p><p>It continued on, and eventually...</p><p> </p><p>“Queen, Patton?”</p><p> </p><p>“Present!”</p><p> </p><p>And that was when the mumbling started. The jokes that the two of them belonged together had been circulating since they were small. And things weren’t helped at all when they both ended up openly coming out in early high school. They’d both tried to quiet those murmurs, they’d been close friends their entire lives, they were basically brothers. Disney pals who did movie marathons in plush bathrobes with face masks on, gossiping about cute boys. Not boyfriends. Friends who were boys. That was it.</p><p> </p><p>Of course that didn’t stop it. The King and Queen thing was just too good, apparently.</p><p> </p><p>At least they were almost done with it, thankfully being seniors meant this would probably be the last year they had to deal with all this... But still. The two of them just shook it off the best they could, getting through class and knowing that it would die down eventually. They parted ways at the door once class ended, heading off to their second class of the day in different directions.</p><p> </p><p>Patton was off to art, Roman to health. He’d heard the class was easy enough, and that a lot of seniors would take it because the teacher didn’t mind them working on things for other classes as long they finished with their minimal health projects first. He slipped inside and took a seat, pulling out a notebook and doodling a bit while he waited for the class to begin. He actually managed to draw the foundation for what would probably be a pretty solid dragon before the bell sounded and he looked up to the front.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher was a bit of a strange.. Wacky... Eccentric woman, looking over them all with a slightly faraway look in her eye. “Hello class! I thought we could start the class out with a little icebreaker, it’ll help us find out what you all know about health already, and roll role call all together into one! I’ll pair you up randomly based on last name, and you two just need to write down what you think makes a person healthy together!”</p><p> </p><p>The seniors held in a bit of a groan... This was already shaping up to be odd. But whatever.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.. Let’s see... Oh, how about.. Ooo, Lincoln and Washington, that’s fun!” She said, a little more excitedly than necessary, marking off them both as here as two students moved to sit next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>This continued on, her pairing up students based on what she seemed to think was fitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Brown and White! Wood and Steele! Lewis and Clarke, oh isn’t that amazing?!” Which was all fine and dandy until, “Let’s see... Ooo! King and Bishop!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman blinked. No, there was no way he was in this class. Somehow the moment he looked up and turned his head to the side, he immediately caught eyes with him. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as steely eyes poured back into his, Roman realizing immediately that he was expected to be the one to move. With a sigh, he slung his bag back over his shoulder and went and plopped down over in his new seat.</p><p> </p><p>“...Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Logan.”</p><p> </p><p>They somewhat greeted each other, staring each other down like one was waiting for the other to concede. Of course, neither did. Their staring match lasted long enough for Roman to study every single nuance of color in Logan’s eyes. ...They were like little nebulas. Gorgeous, unique... Like nothing he’d ever seen before. Not that he planned to admit it aloud. At least not first.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright class! That’s everyone! Please get out a piece of paper and get to work, we’ll talk amongst the class once everyone has had a few minutes to work!”</p><p> </p><p>Right. The dumb ice breaker thing. Roman grabbed his notebook and flipped away from his dragon sketch, over to a blank page.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other for a moment longer before Roman sighed, writing both their names on the top corner of the paper in his pretty handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just get this over with. Alright.. Diet, sleep, water, exercise..” Roman mumbled, jotting down words as they came to him.</p><p> </p><p>Logan nodded. “Balanced diet, regular sleep schedule..”</p><p> </p><p>“8 glasses of water a day, regular exercise. Cardio, weights, resistance training...” Roman nodded, adding Logan’s extra descriptors and continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s farther than you need to go with the exercise portion. Simply walking regularly is more than enough.” Logan shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“...Well to be healthier you really should exercise more than that.” He countered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe that’s wholly necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow, and heeeeere we go. He made a show of looking Logan up and down, at least the bits of him that he could see. “Well, I can tell you for a fact that you would be healthier if you exercised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. I get more than enough exercise in. I’m perfectly healthy.” The football player rolled his eyes, giving him an incredulous look. This only egged on Logan to continue, his tone annoyed. “In fact, if you were to compare our BMI’s, I’m sure that you’d find that you are actually the one who is overweight.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman immediately furrowed his brow, seeing that Logan was clearly pushing his buttons on purpose, that expression on his face was unmistakable. Unfortunately, Roman King was not one who avoided being baited, and Logan Bishop probably knew this better than anyone. “BMI doesn’t account for muscle mass, and you know it! And it’s an outdated system and you know that too!” He whisper yelled, putting his hands flat on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Logan only gave him a smug upturn of the lip, taking the pencil and notebook, continuing to work on their paper while he watched Roman quietly fume out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them continued on, badgering each other quietly, little comments aimed specifically at the other’s buttons. By the time class ended, neither of them knew who had won. Which, honestly, was pretty standard for them.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, after health class was lunch. Logan headed one way out the door, off toward the science building, while Roman made his way closer to the gym. It was there that they both met up with their closest friend, and settled down to have lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Despite how different they seemed from each other, how different their friends were, and that they were currently seated on opposite sides of the quad to eat.. The following conversations went extremely similarly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Patton asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Logan answered quickly, a little too quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“...Come on, Lo. Don’t be like that.” Came the soft response.</p><p> </p><p>He just sighed, giving his close friend a more than telling look. Immediately, Patton had a look of recognition cross his face. And across the quad, Roman was having nearly the exact same experience.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was smirking. “Ooo... That nerd of your’s has you all riled up, doesn’t he? Let me guess, something happen in your last class?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman responded only with a groan, letting his head fall back. “...he’s not my nerd, and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit. You’ve had the hots for him for years, dude. He basically is.” Virgil sighed and shook his head, clearly tired of having this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Back with the other two, Logan also had let out a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he isn’t, Patton. We’re.. I don’t think...” Logan mumbled a bit, uncharacteristically.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes he is! Come on, you know it! Deep down, you do!” Patton encouraged, looking at Logan with a hopeful smile.</p><p> </p><p>Logan let his mouth melt into a strange frown-like shape, clearly conveying his lack of belief.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Virgil and Patton finally conveyed the thought with the same words, despite having been basically unknowingly mirroring each other this entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, just ask him out already.”</p><p> </p><p>And they were met with equal expressions of doubt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, lunch felt like it dragged on at a snail’s pace for the two more spirited boys, as their friends continued being ‘encouraging’ in their own specific ways. They were both actually pretty thankful when lunch finally ended. Logan heading off to his high level math class and glad to have something to work on that he understood, as opposed to all these… Feelings. </p><p>Roman, on the other hand, had his football specific PE class for his last class of the day. Which meant he didn’t escape Virgil’s little looks and commentary as they headed together to the locker room to get changed. And then when they headed out to start their warm ups. Thankfully, Virgil was faster than all the other running backs, meaning he had Roman by minutes. The coach set them off to run some warm up laps, and Virgil was just gone. </p><p>He loved his best friend, really. But having some time alone with his thoughts was definitely not a bad thing. He let most of his teammates pull ahead of him as he ran, he knew the coach would give him a bit of pass on the speed, seeing as his strength was.. Well, his strength. His mind wandered back, thinking on how long he’d known that feisty little nerd. </p><p>It had been middle school, before Roman had grown into his more prominent facial features, the ones that made him an exceptionally attractive young man, but a somewhat awkward preteen. And before Logan had become such a tall, lean glass of… A container of H2O with cubic measurements that matched his intelligence.. Roman laughed, internally, in spite of himself. Maybe that nerd was even deeper in his mind than he realized.</p><p>Ever since him and Logan made their loud personalities known, in that first class they ever had together— They actually had similar glasses back then, and Roman still had those horrible braces with the bright red bands… But ever since then it was like fate kept bringing them together. They had a class together just about every year, sometimes multiple. And it was never a math class, where there was a right answer. No, it always had to be something subjective. English was a big one for them over the years, no one had expected that jock to be so passionate about literature, but if it gave him a reason to argue with Logan? Maybe he spent some of his free time studying Shakespeare. Maybe he’d found out he actually really enjoyed Shakespeare. …Maybe he had Logan to thank for that. </p><p>There were so many memories that stuck out to him from over the years. …His favorite being the beginning of junior year, the summer when Roman had turned 16 had a good one for him, he hit a massive growth spurt, his voice deepening noticeably. …Logan’s eyes snapping to him when he heard a different voice respond to his name during role call than he was used to. Seeing those eyes looking him over.. Maybe Virgil had a point? Maybe Logan actually di- </p><p>“Roman! What, did you stop for coffee on the way back?” Came a loud voice, shocking the young quarterback out of his thoughts, noticing that he was finally approaching the end of their track. </p><p>“…No, Coach Torres. Sorry, I.. Zoned out, I guess.” He apologized, heading over to the coach. …Why were things so complicated?</p><p>He cleared his thoughts to the best of his ability for the rest of PE. Thankfully once the running part was done he was able to work on the parts of the sport that he enjoyed and excelled at, which helped. </p><p>Once the first day of school finally ended, he waved to Virgil and headed out to the parking lot to get in his car and head home. After such an eventful first day back… what on earth would tomorrow hold when he went to his other classes? He’d only been to half of them so far and he’d already dealt with all of that, tomorrow was just bound to have something in store. </p><p>Actually, it didn’t. The following day was the complete opposite of the first. No especially close friends in any of his classes, nothing of note to report at all. How was that even possible? </p><p>And then, of course, Wednesday was an ordeal. Just like Monday had been. He and Patton were paired together for a project, which meant plenty of jokes about royalty. Then health, a class discussion that had led to another argument between Roman and Logan, an argument that only surprised the teacher - many of their classmates had been witness to this by now.</p><p>Eventually he found himself back in PE with Virgil, getting through a practice and winding up at the end of the day back in the locker room. Once they’d gotten redressed and were walking out for the end of the day, Roman turned to his best friend.  </p><p>“…I don’t know if I’m going to be able to deal with this, dude.” Roman said, looking up at his friend as they headed out of the locker room. </p><p>Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. “Deal with what?” </p><p>“…My days are just complete whiplash. The classes I have on these days - The “A” class days, or whatever? Those are like.. Just so much shit happens. But the other days, the “B” days I guess, are like, as boring as humanly possible. Like.. Why is it all piled together?” He complained. </p><p>“Huh.. That sucks.” He shrugged, being extremely helpful and understanding. </p><p>Roman just rolled his eyes. “Thanks. I don’t know.. Wanna come over to my house? Play some video games or something?” </p><p>“Nah, I can’t. I have that thing on Wednesdays. Tomorrow?” He offered. </p><p>“Oh right, that tutor thing? Sure, tomorrow’s good. See you then.” Roman waved, continuing into the parking lot to head to his car, and leaving Virgil on the sidewalk. </p><p>Virgil gave his best friend a nod of the head, seeing Roman climb into his car, and then watching as that bright red thing of his left the school parking lot. He’d told him a thousand times what year it was and what kind of car it was and what the specific color was called and all the work he’d done on it himself.. But it all just went in one ear and out the other for Virgil. He just wasn’t a car gay. He was pretty sure it was a… Camry? Camera? …Camaro? It was… Like a big rectangle. Whatever. </p><p>Virgil let his long legs carry him down his practiced route, leaving his school campus and making his way down a few blocks. With his long strides and fast pace, it was no time at all before he made it to his destination - The local library. </p><p>He slipped inside, as casually as someone of his size and style could anyway, and began to make his way toward the back. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Virgil.” Came a sweet older voice. </p><p>He turned to look at the desk as he passed, giving a soft smile and small wave. “Hello, Ms. Andrews.” </p><p>“He’s in the usual spot.” She smiled, gesturing toward the back of the library. </p><p>“Thank you.” He nodded in return, continuing on his path. The librarian was a very nice lady, Virgil was pretty sure she just enjoyed telling him every week that things were the same as always, but it wasn’t a big deal. He made his way past the rows of books, past a few study rooms, all the way back to where the big windows were. </p><p>He used to always meet up with his tutor in those rooms, but now unless they actually work that needed doing, they just met up on Wednesdays not to break routine. …And maybe they were actually friends or something. </p><p>This library had some really cool tables all the way in the back, along the big windows with the view of the community garden. The seats had a great view, and the tables themselves were unique in that they had checker boards built flush into the top of them.</p><p>Of course, his tuto- his friend wasn’t one for checkers. As he sat down, the chess pieces were already being set up. And not just any chess pieces, ones from the special chess set that he brought from home. Virgil was pretty sure he’d mentioned it had been a gift, and it made sense seeing as the black vs blue set up was, while uncommon, very fitting. </p><p>“Hey L, long time no see.” Virgil greeting him, plopping down in the seat across from his friend. </p><p>“It’s been a week, Virgil.” Logan said without looking up, finishing lining up the black pieces on Virgil’s side of the board before placing the blue ones in front of himself. </p><p>“Still. Seems longer now that school has started back up.” He shrugged, watching Logan meticulously place each piece on its specific square. </p><p>“I can assure you that time has continued to pass at its standard rate.” He quipped, placing the  case in his bag and simply moving his first piece without announcing the start to the game, as was customary for him. </p><p>Virgil just continued on, reaching to make his first move. He took a moment to decide how to respond, watching as Logan quickly moved his piece in turn. </p><p>“…I have a feeling more people would agree with me than with you.” Was the response he settled on, the game continuing on. </p><p>“Oh? And what makes you say that?” </p><p>“Because I eat lunch with Roman, and we have PE together. And I can assure you, he’s struggling as much as I am. Probably moreso, actually.” Virgil said casually, as though there wasn’t a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. </p><p>The football player watched his friend’s hand stutter slightly at the mention of Roman, but he recovered quickly and continued to play. A few more turns passed before Logan gave a response. “…I suppose I wouldn’t know.” </p><p>“That’s bull, L.” Virgil raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Logan only sighed, taking his next turn. </p><p>Virgil continued. “You know you should talk to him.”</p><p>“We talk plenty.” Logan responded simply. </p><p>“No you don’t. You two argue. You bicker like an old married couple who is convinced the other is hiding the remote control.” Virgil quipped. </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow and looked up at his friend. “That was an especially specific turn of phrase.” </p><p>“What can I say? I’m gifted.” He smirked, making another move. </p><p>His friend let out a breath of laughter through his nose. “Of course, how could I have been so blind.” He deadpanned. </p><p>“…Do you expect me not to make a glasses joke here or…” </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. “I would expect that from Patton, not from you. And he’s already been fairly exhaustive on this topic, I don’t believe I really need the second lecture.” </p><p>“I’m glad he has, seeing as I can’t get through to you. …Still weird to me I’ve never met him, though. Both you and Ro are close with this guy, and I’ve never managed to run into him. But he must be pretty solid if he’s giving you the same talking to that I am. Maybe we’d get along.” Virgil shrugged, looking back at the board.</p><p>“His approach is quite different than your’s. To put him simply… He’s the opposite of me.” Logan explained, somewhat vaguely. </p><p>The taller student raised an eyebrow. “…I’m pretty sure that’s Roman.” </p><p>“Oh no, trust me. It’s Patton.” Logan shook his head, making another move. </p><p>“…Well whatever. I’m just saying that you need to hurry up and get on this already. Watching you two pine is ridiculous. Can you two just hurry up and just ki-”</p><p>Logan cut him off. “Check.” </p><p>Virgil blinked, looking down at the board more closely. Sure enough, Logan was a turn from winning. He quickly blocked the impending loss and the game continued. </p><p>“…You know I’m right though.” He mumbled, watching Logan make another move. </p><p>He just rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Yes, yes, that’s all very well. I still don’t understand why this is such a popular topic of conversation.” Virgil responded only with a knowing expression, so Logan continued on with a bit of a huff. “…You know, I’d like to know why my relationship status is such a consistent topic. We never seem to talk about your romantic prosp-”</p><p>It was Virgil’s turn to cut Logan off this time. “Check.” </p><p>Logan’s eyes widened, looking down. Sure enough, Virgil had him unless he… There. </p><p>“Because you two have been pining for… Going on what? 4 or 5 years now?” Virgil continued.</p><p>“…I certainly wouldn’t word it that way.” Logan mumbled. </p><p>“Of course you wouldn’t. That’s what you have me for.” Virgil grinned. </p><p>Another eye roll. “Right, and my life would be so sorely lacking otherwise.” </p><p>“Yup. Them’s the facts, L.” </p><p>“…Did you really just say ‘them’s?’” </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>“Awful.” </p><p>Virgil just laughed, looking up to see his friend clearly annoyed at his misuse of the English language.. But that subtle little Logan side smirk was still present. So he knew things were okay… His anxiety often made him nervous about pushing Logan, or even Roman, too far in their playful style of banter… But thankfully both of his close friends knew this about him, and they had tells. It did wonders.</p><p>“Anyway.. Really. You should talk to him.” Virgil gave yet another shrug, making a noncommittal expression. </p><p>“Yes, yes. I’m quite aware.” He deadpanned. </p><p>“Well, why don’t you then? That’s the thing I don’t understand about this whole dumb thing with you two. You’re the loudest, most upfront people I’ve ever known. What’s in the way? All you have to do is g-”</p><p>“Check.” </p><p>Virgil checked the pieces again. …Crap. He was done. He’d lost. He moved a single pawn pointlessly, knowing he couldn’t save the game. </p><p>“Checkmate.” Logan smiled, Virgil watching as he moved his bishop to take Virgil’s king, winning him the game. </p><p>The taller just looked over the pieces for a moment before a smirk spread across his lips. “….Bishop takes King, huh?”</p><p>Logan looked back down, immediately flushing red as Virgil began to laugh.</p><p>“If only.” He mumbled, laughing even harder into his hand when a blue pawn bounced lightly off his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the fact that the first month or so school was, in Roman’s words, rife with emotional turmoil, it did pass. They had fallen into a comfortable enough routine with classes, as well as football season really kicking off once they got into late September. With the first game of the season approaching, Virgil and Roman spent much more time at school as their real football practices truly began. </p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by a certain observant nerd, clearly seeing both Roman and Virgil looking especially fit and trim. Of course he said nothing. Why would he draw attention to it? That wouldn’t be beneficial to… Well, Virgil and Patton would both disagree with his use of the word beneficial, wouldn’t they? </p><p>And it was all because of the stupid thermostat breaking. The AC units in the west hall had shut down and weren’t going to be fixed until the weekend, which was inconvenient at most. The classrooms in that hall were warmer than comfortable, but Logan only had one class in that hall. He could handle that for a week. Easily. </p><p>Or he would have been able to, if it weren’t for his stupidly strong attraction to the stupidly gorgeous Roman King and his stupidly heavy letterman’s jacket. They settled in the room, their teacher having discovered early on that if she sat the two of them near each other, they’d argue quietly amongst themselves rather than loudly at each other from across the room. Their teacher had given them yet another easy task to work on before giving them the rest of the class to get it done and use the rest of the time how they’d like. </p><p>They’d barely been cut loose to work when movement caught Logan’s attention from the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side, only wishing to verify the identity of the strange flash of red when he realized, the heat in the room was more than enough to cause Roman to shed his most noticeable accessory, that red letterman with the heavy leather sleeves and thick wool body.</p><p>It was still somewhat hot outside, and Roman had daily football practice, so what was he wearing under that jacket? A white sleeveless undershirt. Little more than a fitted tank top. That had been the first time Logan had gotten a real look at Roman since… Well ever. While he hadn’t ever devoted any time to the mechanics of football, he understood that Virgil’s objective was running and catching the ball, while Roman’s was throwing it. …Which more than explained the muscular definition in the quarterback’s arms and shoulders. </p><p>Not that Logan’s thoughts managed to stay on the topic of explaining the why of Roman’s musculature, not when he could be focused on vastly more important things, like the look of his strong arms, the sight of his broad chest and shoulders, paired with his trim waist.. </p><p>“Logan?” Came a voice from in front of him. </p><p>His gaze, as well as his head, snapped forward to find the source. He hadn’t even realized he’d turned to look to his side. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Roman had also looked over at the sound of his name. “…Yes, Ms. Treadwell?” </p><p>“…I wanted to ensure you had everything you needed for the assignment. You seemed.. A bit distracted.” She said carefully, it immediately very clear to everyone who was listening that something had just happened. And that only she and Logan knew what it had been. </p><p>“…Yes, I am well prepared. Thank you.” He responded with a nod, looking down to continue writing. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, back to work then.” She smiled, walking back to her desk and leaving Logan to the cacophony of thoughts in his head. …His teacher had just caught him apparently staring directly at his crush of the past few years… He may never look her in the eye again. </p><p>Roman was beyond curious at what Logan had just been caught doing, the nerd’s cheeks were a noticeable shade of pink. Something must have happened, and he wanted to find out what. This was going to require… <em>Subtlety</em>.</p><p>Logan was writing, trying to finish up this arbitrary assignment when a wadded up piece of paper lightly bounced off his temple. He didn’t even have to turn. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“…What just happened?” The quarterback asked, looking at him. </p><p>Logan still pointedly avoided looking at him, his cheeks burning. “Nothing. Now be quiet, I’m working.” </p><p>Roman raised an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. “Oh don’t pull that with me, specs. You could have finished this assignment in 2 minutes if you hadn’t been.. Doing whatever you were doing.” </p><p>The smart student finally glanced to the side… Unfortunately he was still as attractive as ever. “…you’re going to get dressed coded.” He deflected. </p><p>The football player looked down at himself before looking back up at Logan. “No I’m not.”</p><p>“The district dress code states that students must covered from armpit to armpit and down to mid thigh, as well as disallowing skin tight clothing.” Logan rattled off, looking back down. </p><p>“You know that they only care about that for the girls.” </p><p>“It’s still in the rules.” </p><p>“And the rules, while sexist, don’t apply to my undershirt.”</p><p>“Technically they do.”</p><p>“But in reality they don’t. None of the aids care.”</p><p>“The principal does walk around the cafeteria at lunch time on occasion.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m still first string varsity quarterback. Nothing is going to happen to me.” </p><p>“Oh, so you’re just going to rely on that to get away with whatever you like?” </p><p>“Oh my god, really?” </p><p>“It’s a fair question.” </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, but he didn’t stop there. He continued to respond to every single one of Logan’s comments with one of his own. It was somewhat rare that their arguments weren’t really about anything in particular. So even once the bell rang and ended class, they didn’t have a satisfying end to their argument. Usually they came away with some sort of consensus that they’d both made their points, and even though a winner rarely emerged… There was a satisfaction that the argument concluded. </p><p>So for the first time, they walked out of class side by side, heading toward the cafeteria - still arguing. Generally they’d split off, as they ate lunch on opposites sides of the quad, but here they went, continuing toward the center of the area as their voices echoed through the space. Logan seemed especially annoyed, but it was due in part to having to walk more quickly than he was used to in order to keep up with Roman’s longer, faster strides.</p><p>The students gathering for lunch all seemed completely unfazed by this, with the exception of just two of them. Two very close friends of the arguing pair who both individually realized that this needed breaking up.</p><p>Not only was Patton a bit on the smaller size, he was also somewhat further away, and Virgil was known as the fastest one in the school. So the running back arrived at the pair first, immediately rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on you two. Really? Calm your shit, will you?”</p><p>They both paused and turned to look at their tall friend, before immediately turning back to continue. “Virgil, tell him that he do-”</p><p>“Hey you two! Be nice, you shouldn’t be fighting!” Came a voice from their other side, them all turning to see Patton had arrived. Virgil blinked, looking over the one he’d heard so much about, finally seeing him for the first time. </p><p>“But Patton! Tell him that he…” </p><p>Both Roman and Logan continued on, but it was very apparent to everyone besides the two of them that Virgil and Patton had stopped paying attention to the fight the moment they caught each other’s gaze for the first time. </p><p>Patton had blinked a few times, like he was trying to clear his eyes and really believe that this very tall teen was standing before him, his cheeks pink by the time his eyes made it all the way from his feet to his face. Virgil had only been watching Patton’s eyes, such a pretty light blue.. They were the color of the sky on a perfect summer day. </p><p>Logan and Roman’s voices only faded further and further into the background as Patton stepped forward, looking up at him with a shy blushy smile. Virgil responded with an equally shy expression, it looking completely out of place on the normally aloof boy’s face. The smaller wasted no time at that point, simply reaching out to silently ask for one of Virgil’s hands, and the taller was quick to uncross his arms and wrap his larger hand around Patton’s smaller one. </p><p>“…I need to go buy lunch.” Patton mumbled.</p><p>“Then let’s go.” Virgil responded, earning a wide smile from Patton. </p><p>The two of them fully walked away from the bickering two, leaving them there to only notice that anything happened when Virgil’s large presence was suddenly gone from the side of them. </p><p>They both turned to look, seeing that Patton was talking animatedly up at Virgil, while Virgil was looking down at him fondly and clearly listening intently. They were still holding hands and walking perfectly side by side, Virgil taking long slow strides so he didn’t leave the much shorter boy behind.</p><p>Roman and Logan both blinked, actually double taking and silently (for once) looking at each other for a long moment… Did that really just happen? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan and Roman had been fairly confused when they saw their two close friends walking away holding hands. But as it turned out, the confusion would melt away pretty immediately. And once the situation was established... It was clear that things were going to work quite a bit differently from this point forward.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t something that happened overnight. It was gradual, almost to the point that Logan and Roman would have been completely unaware of it even happening, if not for one simple fact: it was nearly impossible to escape from.</p><p> </p><p>Things went simply enough in the beginning. A few days into this newfound relationship, Roman had glanced over in class to see Patton doodling hearts upon hearts in his notebook during class, a dreamy look in his eyes. As much as Roman wanted to be annoyed with how sappy and sweet that was... He couldn’t say he hadn’t d- Wouldn’t do the same thing. Maybe. If he’d had a crush. </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, he hadn’t expected Patton to come to him toward the end of that class, asking for tips on how to throw a football. And he’d made it through a far too thorough explanation on the perfect grip technique before he thought to ask why. Once he’d learned that he just wanted to do a little better when he and Virgil played the occasional game of catch... All he had at that point was a fond eye roll and a short explanation of what to do with his wrist, before class ended and they parted ways.</p><p> </p><p>Logan obviously had just as much to deal with on his end, not only with the conversation of the next few weeks of chess meetups tending to turn to questions about Patton’s likes and interests for at least a couple minutes, but also with Patton asking him some of his own questions about Virgil in turn. They both seemed to want more than anything to simply be thoughtful in regards to their significant other, which was admirable. It wasn’t as though Logan hadn’t wondered on occasion... Nothing. Patton’s favorites tended to be fruit flavors, while Virgil leaned more toward chocolate. He was also fairly certain that Virgil had an allergy to shellfish, he passed along the information, and that was all.</p><p> </p><p>As time went on, things didn’t exactly lighten up. If anything, it only increased. Roman getting through an entire football practice where Virgil was nervously trying to plan the ‘perfect date’ for Patton, only for them to walk out of the locker room to see Patton waiting for Virgil as it ended. Logan getting texts from Patton and Virgil simultaneously asking for advice. The biggest change of all however...</p><p> </p><p>Roman looked up from his lunch, glancing around him but unsure where to let his eyes come to rest. He really only had a few options. There was the couple across from him, the same couple that seemed only a single moment from actually feeding one another - they were sitting so close together that Patton was basically on Virgil’s lap, ...or on his romant- ..associa- ..riva- ...friend? beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since those two had gotten together, suddenly Roman and Logan found themselves eating lunch - not just with the new couple, but with each other as well. It had really made them realize that the two of them had never spent time near each other when they weren’t in a class setting. They’d been arguing with each other across a classroom for years... But sitting next to each other, quietly eating their lunches? That was a completely new experience. And yet, here they were, just another thing they were being cruelly subjected to because their friends decided to find each other.</p><p> </p><p>They were both aware that, in actuality, neither Patton or Virgil were actually being over the top. They weren’t pushing their relationship in anyone’s face. They weren’t being obnoxious. It was clear that they were just very happy together, and with how quickly they had gotten together, they needed to catch up on getting to know one another. Their friends honestly didn’t have a problem with helping them out... But not without giving them a bit of a ribbing about it. It only seemed fair.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil and Patton definitely were more than happy with this new arrangement, and they were also glad to see that Roman and Logan were interacting much more calmly than they ever really had before. Maybe spending all this time together was good for them... Maybe they should spend more time together.</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Roman hadn’t expected any of this. Not the questions, the conversations, the advice, the sudden pop-ins, the lunches... None of it. But with a bit of thought, they probably could have come up with all of those things, none of it was all that out of left field. However, one thing that they really hadn’t anticipated, and probably never would have ever anticipated, happened a few months later.</p><p> </p><p>Logan was standing outside, checking his watch occasionally. Part of him didn’t know why he was doing this. The majority of him did - he enjoyed spending time with his friends, the proposed activity sounded enjoyable, he didn’t have the heart to disappoint Patton, and Roman would b- Logan checked his watch again, his cheeks burning slightly. He was... cold, that was why. The only reason why.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, L. You got here early.” Came a familiar voice. Logan looked up, seeing his tallest friend approaching him, stepping up onto the side walk from the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well... It has been a while since my last visit to this establishment, I wanted to ensure I made it on time.” He explained, lifting his shoulders nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil gave him a slightly knowing smirk, moving to lean against the wall beside Logan. “So, no sign of the boys yet?”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter of the two quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t acknowledge the word choice otherwise. “No, they have not arrived just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Logan normally would have noted that Virgil’s signature hoodie was missing, but based on the way the last few months had gone, he could more than be sure where it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Moonlight!” Came a peppy voice from the parking lot, causing both boys to look up. And there was Virgil’s missing jacket, hanging adorably off of the smaller boy. Virgil smiled, stepping away from the wall to comfortable catch the excited teen rushing into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hello, Sunshine.” Virgil said softly, wrapping his arms around Patton’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you two get a room?” Came another voice, Logan turning to see... It was like he moved in slow motion. Roman stepped up onto the curb, one hand in his letterman’s pocket, the other running through his hair to push it away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Logan was brought out his slight daze by Virgil’s voice, his tone playful. “Do you really want us to?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Forget I said anything.” Roman rolled his eyes, ending up standing near Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smirked. “Don’t worry, I always do my best to.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman let out a laugh, giving Virgil a light swat on the shoulder as Patton giggled and even Logan’s lips quirked up in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Logan shared a quick glance at each other as the couple disentangled, Patton moving instead to take Virgil’s hand and stand beside him. But they looked away just as quickly, looking back at their friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get this show on the road then.” Roman shrugged, turning to lead them to the front door, pushing it open so the three couple follow in behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Logan went through last, looking around the space. Of all the things he could have spent his Saturday afternoon doing... Virgil and Patton had - well, honestly, just Patton had - convinced both him and Roman to accompany them to the movies. He had insisted it wasn’t a double date, it was just four friends hanging out together and seeing a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Neither he nor Roman believed it for even half a moment, and they were both ignoring that fact adamantly... Yet here they were. They had both made their way there of their own free will. Same with eating lunch together at school. As much as they loved to complain to their friends about ‘what they were putting them through,’ they never actually did a single thing to change it. Virgil had actually quieted both their comments with one single phrase, one that resonated with both of them. “...Doth protest too much, methinks.” Maybe Virgil knew a little too much about Logan’s role in Roman’s love of Shakespeare.</p><p> </p><p>Roman and Logan ended up seated next to each other, to the side of the couple, settling to watch the movie. Were they both a little preoccupied by the boy beside them? Did they occasionally brush hands reaching for popcorn and spend the following minutes cursing how cliché that was? Did they both come away from the movie with exceptionally differing opinions?</p><p> </p><p>Obviously.</p><p> </p><p>Once the film ended, Virgil and Patton let the group back outside, them all stepping back on the sidewalk and into the dark of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“...Doesn’t it always seem like no matter when you go to the movies, when you come out it’s suddenly night time?” Patton asked, looking up at Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>“It definitely seems that way to me.” Virgil agreed, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Logan probably would have made a comment about how that had nothing to do with the movies and was strictly statistically based on the time when the majority of films would be viewed, but he was busy at the moment. Arguing with Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that is purely idiotic. She never should have risked that journey. She was far more likely to perish on the way than actually make her destination.” Logan was ranting, looking up at Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“It was about the duty! The sense of honor and willingness to complete the quest!” Roman countered, gesturing dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Complete nonsense.” Logan shook his head. “If you take into account the actual risk vs reward, it never should have worked. She got lucky, at absolute best.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t luck it w-”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to interrupt but.. I’ll give Patton a ride back, see you guys later.” Virgil quickly slipped in, drawing the attention to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye you two! Thanks for the ride here, Ro!” Patton smiled, waving happily.</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Roman waved and said their goodbyes, watching as the couple disappeared into the parking lot before they turned back to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“...Right, it wasn’t luck! It was fate! Destiny!” Roman picked up right where they’d left off, them both easing right back into their argument.</p><p> </p><p>Many people had mentioned to the two of them over the years that they felt their arguments were more flirting than fighting. They never actually attacked one another, they only teased with things they knew would annoy the other - never actually upset or hurt them. And on more than one occasion, if someone else had jumped in to one of their arguments with less than sportsmanship-like comments, the other was quick to come to their defense and blow the other person right out of the water.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them would ever admit it though, that would be crazy. It wasn’t as though... That was actually true.</p><p> </p><p>Time slipped by as the two continued to argue, the night growing colder. Yet another thing that arose that Logan had no plan to acknowledge... He was getting very cold. He hadn’t brought a jacket, and he hadn’t planned to still be outside by this time.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless, he wasn’t going to let something as insignificant as that be the reason he stopped flir- arguing with Roman. As he brought his hands up to gesture along with his words, turning to the side to illustrate his point, he felt a weight suddenly fall on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He paused in his speaking, assessing what it was that had happened. ...This was Roman’s jacket. His signature letterman. And it was currently around him. He looked up at Roman, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“...What is this?” He asked, not admitting outloud or even inside his own mind how immediately warm and comforting it felt.. Or how safe and wonderful it smelled.</p><p> </p><p>Roman had his arms crossed, looking over him. “Don’t ‘what is this’ me. Your lips are turning blue, I don’t want you dying on me.” He said, casually, as if he didn’t care... Which he clearly did. “..Anyway, continue.” He gestured vaguely, his own cheeks darkening a little.</p><p> </p><p>Logan’s cheeks darkened along with him, but... He was just cold. Yeah. He just pulled the jacket more solidly onto his shoulders, ensuring it didn’t slip off.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to speak, but his thoughts were swimming. Roman... Cared about him. Roman...Roman looked at his lips?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This was getting ridiculous. How did they let it go this far? There was no way this could actually be happening right now. It just.. It was improbable, borderline impossible. And yet...</p><p> </p><p>Roman was laying back on his bed, head on his pillow, ontop of his blankets. He’d grabbed his football off his desk - fully regulation size and weight except for the fact that it was colored like a rainbow, and was tossing it up into the air above him and catching it while he thought. He had too much on his mind and he didn’t know how to think if he wasn’t doing something with his hands. After he’d made it home from the not-double date to the movies, his thoughts were just too all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>How’d this all start? Middle school, a new student in class who quickly proved to be one of the smartest he’d ever met. He’d always been cute, and he was definitely an early bloomer. Roman distinctly remembered him being tall, even then. They’d quickly determined they had opposing opinions on pretty much everything, but it was fun. He’d never known anyone as interesting or as stubborn as Logan. And he wasn’t all talk either, he’d been backing up his points as long as Roman had known him... He had conviction. He liked that. He always had, and it all started with him.</p><p> </p><p>Logan had even saved him once, coming to his defense when a few meaner kids had less kind comments to say about his appearance - glasses, braces, being on the short side, and still sporting a healthy layer of baby fat just didn’t add up to the easiest time in middle school. Roman had never seen someone who was just so.. Smart. He was confident and he didn’t back down, even when outnumbered. Thankfully the meaner kids folded to young Logan’s silver tongue, and Roman had a new trait he wanted to learn. Protector. And it was all thanks to him.</p><p> </p><p>Logan, in the present, was in a very similar position to Roman. The exact same one, actually. Laid back flat on a made bed, staring straight up. His eyes were tracing the stars on his ceiling, the ones hung there as soon as this room became his. But his thoughts were deep in his mind, also thinking back.</p><p> </p><p>He’d met Roman when he moved to this town, the two of them having an immediate and somewhat volatile connection. Logan recalled appreciating having someone to debate with, in the past he’d never gotten far with topics he wanted to discuss, generally with his conversation partner losing interest long before he felt he’d fully exhausted the subject. But Roman had been different from the start. No one else seemed to realize that in their own way, they were actually very close. They definitely must have seemed like rivals to many, but it had always been fun.. It had always been a game. A very long and complex game.</p><p> </p><p>When had Roman become more than that to him? ...He definitely remembered that first day back to class junior year, Logan barely believed a person could change so much over the course of a single summer. But Roman had gone from being the smaller and softer of the two to having to look down to meet Logan’s gaze. He suddenly had a strong jawline, shoulders a mile wide, and that voice...</p><p> </p><p>He was getting off topic here. His... Seldomly admitted attraction to Roman was far more than physical, even though that physical aspect was definitely only becoming more and more noticeable as time went on. But that wasn’t it. Roman was... Dedicated, strong-willed, determined.. Logan had definitely noticed that if Roman didn’t know as much as he did about one of their arguments, he’d come back the next day with more to say about it. It only encouraged Logan to learn even more, to come back with even more.</p><p> </p><p>Roman clearly stood up for what he thought was right, and he didn’t care who it was he was standing up to. He didn’t know where he found that kind of tenacity.. Roman had even stood up for him. To a teacher. On the regular. With the exception of arguing with one another, the two of them both knew how to pick their battles, and it was clear that when Roman knew he was in the right - he wasn’t going to be quiet about it. So when they had a teacher who didn’t seem to care much for this bright student who was clearly smarter than they were... They didn’t get away with trying to short change the genius as long as Roman was around.</p><p> </p><p>They both had so much to thank the other for.</p><p> </p><p>Logan unlaced his fingers from where they were resting over his lower chest, moving to let his arms fall and drop beside his ears with his hands at the top of the mattress. It was a strangely difficult action to perform. And why was that? Well, it was due to the heavy leather sleeves currently covering his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He was laying in his bed, staring at his glow in the dark stars, contemplating all the life decisions that had led him to this moment... All while wearing Roman King’s letterman.</p><p> </p><p>They both very consciously let Logan leave the movies with the jacket still on. Roman obviously was exceptionally aware of the smaller teen and how ador... Small he looked, in his jacket. He’d seen Patton in Virgil’s hoodie and could admit that it was precious. But it was completely different to see when it was his jacket and his.. On Logan.</p><p> </p><p>Logan couldn’t have ignored the comforting weight and smell of that jacket if he’d wanted to, but when Roman didn’t mention it, he simply didn’t either. And now here he was, laying in his bed, the jacket actually fully on. He’d only had it resting on his shoulders, where Roman had placed it, until he got into his car. Once he had to drive, he had to slip his arms into the leather sleeves and they simply hadn’t come back out since.</p><p> </p><p>After laying with his arms above his head for a while, he finally decided to grab his phone and start a text to Roman. They’d had each other’s numbers for years now, they’d ended up as project partners more than once. That didn’t mean they’d ever actually texted each other before, but.. There was a first time for everything, he supposed.</p><p> </p><p>It took a long few moments for him to actually type and send a message, but it did happen eventually. “Hello Roman, it seems I accidentally took your jacket home with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman was someone who assigned different text tones to his contacts, wanting to be able to gauge the importance of checking his phone right away when it went off. So hearing a sound he had consciously assigned, but had never actually heard before, was more than surprising. Easily surprising enough to cause his hand to slip and miss that rainbow football, causing it to fall right onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few long moments of him holding his nose, and also letting out a few of Virgil’s favorite words, before he grabbed his phone and read the message. “Oh, I guess you did. Well, that’s alright. You can just get it back to me next time I see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like for me to meet up with you tomorrow? I’m busy in the morning, but I could do so in the afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that won’t work. They added in an extra game to the season, and it’s on Monday. So tomorrow we have a pretty much all day practice. We’re even cleared from most of our classes on Monday to prepare. So I probably won’t see you until lunch on Tuesday. I guess you could give it to Patton if you like, I know he’ll be at the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Well that wasn’t going to be an option, the fewer people knew he had it, the better. And he knew he’d never hear the end of it from Patton if he found out. “You’ll see him after the game then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He always hangs around to meet Virgil and me afterward. He hasn’t missed a game this season.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. I’ll do what I can then. See you at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, thanks. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan dropped his phone beside him, thinking for a long moment before he sat himself up and moved to his desk, opening up his laptop. It was time to learn how football worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan was very simple. All he had to do was get through a single Monday of classes, wait after school for the football game to start, get through the game, and then meet Roman at his car to give him the jacket. Logan had folded up the letterman, after having worn it for most of Sunday, and placed it in his backpack. The thick, heavy jacket took up the majority of the space inside, and it very noticeably made the bag bulge out. He had to take out some of his less important school supplies but he would be able to manage a single school day. He hadn’t told anyone this plan, but it was simple. There was no need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In contrast to his plan, as he’d just learned, football was not at all simple. It wasn’t that he had assumed Roman couldn’t have done something that required much strategy, it was more that he assumed that about basically everyone else. Nothing about the culture surrounding the sport had given Logan much confidence in its need for any kind of mental prowess. So he had been understandably surprised to discover how many complex rules and strategies there were to the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had always known that Roman was their school’s varsity quarterback, while Virgil was a running back. So he had spent a fair amount of time researching those two positions specifically, realizing just how much they had to know and how in tune they had to be with everything around them. It was, in a word, impressive. He’d have to remember to ask Virgil his thoughts on the differences between chess strategy and football strategy, he wondered if his friend had made any interesting correlations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, that would have to wait for Wednesday. Today was Monday. It went as easily as it could of, even if the seat beside him in Health was very noticeably empty and that class had never seemed so slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he’d made it to lunch, he was suddenly reminded that Virgil would also be missing for the practice. So it was just Patton and him, having a quiet lunch together. He would have to tell Patton that he’d be at the game, it would be easier to get through it with a friend, and there was no doubt he’d find out anyway. How should he go about this? The more subtle and casual the better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced up and looked at Patton, oh great. He was wearing a letterman, Virgil’s. No doubt about it. He’d never seen Virgil wear one, which was probably why it apparently now belonged to Patton. Logan couldn’t help but glance at his bulging backpack, before looking back up at Patton. Just be casual. “So..... Cold today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...Apparently he’d learned the art of subtlety from Roman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton just smiled, pulling the jacket tighter around him. “Not really, he just gave it to me to wear if I wanted to. So I like to wear it on game days to show support!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, I see. I was unaware he had a Letterman.” Logan responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t like to wear it, he says red just isn’t his color.” Patton laughed softly, smiling to himself as he spoke. “That led to a whole conversation, but anyway.. I think he’s just happy to see me wearing it instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan looked back to his lunch, feeling his cheeks burn as he considered the implications. He could feel Patton’s eyes on him, knowing that his friend was remarkably curious about his reaction, but also that he wouldn’t press. So Logan just moved on. “...I believe I’ll join you at the game tonight. I’ve never attended one before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His friend’s face lit up. “Oh it’s so fun! I think you’ll have a great time! I usually wait in the library for the game to start, we can meet there if you like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.” Logan nodded, that was... Easy enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and the two friends found themselves in the library once school had ended. They had some homework to do to pass the time, trading assignments once they’d finished them to do some peer review. It was something that their friend group had been doing for a few years now, and it usually helped them catch small things they’d have missed otherwise. Logan allowed the impending football game to slip his mind, focusing on reviewing Patton’s science homework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they’d traded back and made necessary corrections, it was only a brief bit of conversation before Patton excitedly reminded Logan they’d need to head to the field and get their seats. Ah, right. The point of this. The plan. Commencing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan walked beside Patton until they arrived to the field, then falling in line behind him to follow his lead onto the bleachers. His eyes traced the word across Patton’s shoulders several times. Knight. The jacket hung off of Patton’s shoulders, obviously too big.. But in an undeniably cute way. In a way that made him seem.. Protected. The backpack on Logan’s back had never felt heavier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way to a section of the bleachers, watching as the rest of the seats around them filled up. A few people called hello to Patton, it was clear that he had been here to these games several times. Logan wasn’t exactly sure when he started noticing all these dumb jackets. He swore it was only Roman’s that had ever stuck out to him before, he associated the red letterman so wholly with the quarterback. But here at this football game, he noticed so many of them in the crowd. ....Although, it did follow a certain line of logic that if the jackets were here in the crowd, the athlete who’s jacket it was had probably given it to... Ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan’s cheeks were burning a bit, he tried to ignore it, focusing on watching the players gathering on the field. Their school’s colors were red and gold, while the rival team was blue and white. So at least it was easy enough to keep track of who was on what team. He turned to Patton as the game seemed finally about to kick off. “What numbers are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton scooted closer to Logan, also peering down at the field. High school jerseys didn’t have their names, but generally the numbers stayed with the player. Patton let out a little laugh. “Well... They’d usually have to wear whatever jersey they have on hand that fits. But they ordered new ones this year and... They let Virgil, Roman, and a few others pick what numbers they wanted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan had turned to look at Patton as he explained, but once he said that he looked back at the field. “...I see them.” He said simply, his tone was a bit flat, but his expression read of nothing but fond exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, he could see two players with their helmets on and looking ready to go, but clearly talking to each other. Even with the gear and padding, it was clear that one was rather tall and lean, the other a bit shorter and a lot broader. Numbers 1 and 13. Of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the game kicked off, Logan was finally able to see all he’d read about laid out before him.</p>
<p>Things in practice tended to differ from the theoretical, so watching the players actually moving around and obviously executing tactics and strategies.. It was fascinating. It was so simple for him to look over all of them from up above, seeing them move about like pieces on a board. But also realizing that from Roman, Virgil’s, and all the other players’ perspective, they were in the thick of it. They had to think fast and act even faster. It was honestly astounding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than once he’d becoming enthralled in simply watching Roman. The offensive plays all began with him. He had the ball and had to decide what to do. And he had to decide quickly. The King was the most important piece on the board after all, and if they took him down... Logan stared at his helmet, as though he’d be able to see his mind working. It was because of this he hadn’t noticed that he was shivering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Logan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tore his eyes away from the players to look at Patton. “Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to borrow my jacket? You look like you’re freezing.” Patton offered, gesturing to his letterman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only then Logan realized how dark it had become outside, and as night fell, the temperature dropped. And Patton was correct, he was freezing. His eyes fell down to the backpack between his ankles. He’d made it this entire time, surely he didn’t need to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t want you dying on me.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan heard Roman’s words so clearly in his mind, he actually turned to verify Roman was still down there playing the game. With an exhale, he picked up the backpack and brought it into his lap, unzipping it. “...No, that is quite alright, Patton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patton opened his mouth to respond, but the red material that was revealed when Logan opened his bag was unmistakeable. A giddy smile spread across the smaller teen’s lips as he watched his best friend unfold the letterman in his arms and slide it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan was blushing, but he slid his hands into the pockets, already feeling better. Patton scooted closer again, pressing so they were hip to hip, leaning against his friend. Logan leaned softly against him as well, them both returning to watching the game together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an exciting game, it eventually coming down to a very tense final play. Their school needed to get those last precious few points to win, and they had the ball. Throughout the game, Roman clearly tended to favor Virgil. He could get down the field more quickly than anyone else, and Roman had the arm to get the ball all the way into his best friend’s hands. He didn’t make that same play every time, but it was obvious that they knew they had a good thing going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So at the final play, it was clear the other team knew they had to cover the favored running back, leaving Roman to come up with another strategy. Logan had been watching this the entire time, Virgil would catch the ball and then run his hardest he could to get the ball toward the other end of the field. He was fast and he was nimble, doing his best to dodge and weave between opposing players, but generally once they got ahold of him he was done. So the sheer difference when Roman faked out a throw and then simply began to charge the ball down himself was immense. The quarterback was not as fast, but he was far stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barreled down the field, going directly forward and not changing his path for anything. With most of the defensive team covering the usual runners, not enough of their stronger players were in the right place to stop number 1. By the time he reached the end zone and scored the winning touchdown, everyone was on their feet, cheering. Even Logan and Patton had leapt up, watching as Roman clinched the victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team rushed to crowd around Roman, all of them jumping and celebrating as their supporters cheered on. Logan was smiling from ear to ear, blushing a bit once he realized. But there was nothing to be done, his heart was racing and he couldn’t deny that he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the excitement died down, the bleachers began to clear. Patton showed Logan where he would meet Virgil and Roman, a quieter area that lead out from the locker room. It would take a while, they would celebrate a bit with their team and get showers, but after a short while they both emerged. Patton was quick to rush in with hugs for them both, still riding high on his exhilaration. It wasn’t until they’d both been released that they noticed Logan there as well. Virgil had a soft smirk, but simply focused his attention on Patton, taking his hand - Leaving Logan and Roman just looking at each other, the shorter one watching the quarterback looking him in his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was... A great game. You two did amazingly well.” Logan said, his cheeks a soft pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Oh, thank you. It was.. We did pretty good out there.” Roman nodded, his cheeks also darkening a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better than good! You did spectacularly! Now come on, I’m taking us all out for pizza to celebrate!” Patton said excitedly, nodding them toward the parking lot. They all just smiled and nodded, following after him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman and Logan ended up falling a noticeable few feet behind the other couple, watching them speaking fondly, holding hands, sharing smitten glances...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were walking quietly. Far too quietly. Everything had been exciting 10 minutes ago, and now it was this. They needed to break the silence. Roman opened his mouth to say something, anything. Just... Say it. Come on. “....Virgil sure is lucky, huh? To have gotten Patton.” Ok, maybe anything but that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan blinked, his mind reeling for a moment before he turned this into what they knew. What they’d always done. Their game. “....I’d say that Patton is the lucky one, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman was relieved, this was familiar territory. For the most part. “How do you figure that? Patton is adorable, he’s small and spirited and peppy.. He’s always got something to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but Virgil is so tall. He’s athletic and.. Sure, people might not realize it, but he is much more intelligent than many give him credit for.” Logan added, sparing a side glance up at Roman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah... But not like Patton. He’s one of the smartest people I know, honestly. He does all those clubs and advanced classes. And you just can’t beat just someone small and cute to wrap your arms around.” Roman countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re definitely backwards on that entire concept. Surely it would be best to be the smaller one, with someone larger to hold you safely and warmly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the being the one who can provide that? That’s just far superior a feeling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feelings are subjective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. Final point, glasses. Glasses are cute.” Roman added, his smirk climbing the side of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan blinked, blushing as he unconsciously adjusted his own pair. “That isn’t... Alright, fine. I can concede that Virgil is rather lucky in some aspects. Patton is very thoughtful, and caring.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, but in that case, Virgil is nice to be around. He’s quick and witty, but he’s also calming. It’s just a good presence to surround yourself with.” Roman responded quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I still say this entire debate is based upon something subjective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what if it is? When has it ever stopped us before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t say it had. I was simply stating that there won’t be a conclusion to this argument because we’re simply stating traits we prefer. Subjective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then maybe it isn’t an argument. Maybe.. It’s a conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan blinked, pausing to turn to him, narrowing his eyes slightly as he scanned Roman’s face. “...Perhaps.. Or are you just trying to throw me off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman raised an eyebrow, stopping to look at Logan when he had done the same. “What would the point of that be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To get the upper hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, because I need the help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clearly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I even trying to win, you just said there isn’t going to be a consensus!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, what are you trying to win? What is it that you are attempting to convey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman floundered a moment, searching Logan’s face as though he’d find the answer. “...Maybe if you know all these things you think are so optimal, you should just do something about it.” He finally managed, letting his hands rest on his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logan peered back up at him. “And what do you propose I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman rolled his eyes, looking away. “I don’t know, you’re the genius. I’m just saying that it sounds like you have this all figured out, so why don’t you just go get yourself a bo-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman cut himself off, his cheeks turning red. Logan felt his own turning to match. “Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman blinked, quickly whipping his head back to face Logan. He stared at him for a long moment, watching as Logan immediately closed the space between them, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in, swiftly pressing their lips together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman paused only for a moment, before he closed his eyes and immediately began to kiss him back, bringing his hands up to hold Logan’s waist.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And Bishop takes King.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checkmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>